El futuro alternativo llego a nosotros en forma de flor
by EDCGV
Summary: La historia se situa despues de la saga de majin buu. Gohan descubre a una niña que le tiene que dar algo a Videl.
1. Chapter 1

El sobre.

Una maquina aterrizó en un gran descampado, y dos siluetas bajaron de la nave.  
-Mama, porque hemos venido aquí?  
-Hija, como sabes nuestro mundo esta destruido y tu padre ha muerto, yo moriré pronto, me duele decirlo pero.-Empezó a toser y se divisaron algunas gotas de sangre.-pero, te he traído a un mundo mejor.  
-Mama, no vas a morir, aunque sea pequeña soy muy fuerte, te ayudare.  
-Hija, se que eres fuerte, pero solo tienes 4 años, te mereces una vida mejor. Ve a esa casa y pregunta por Videl y da le esta carta.-dijo entregándole un sobre.  
-Pero mama, eso no tiene sentido.  
-Hija hazme caso, yo no aguantare mucho mas, TE QUIERO.-Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que una lágrima rondara por su mejilla.  
-Mama?,MAMA,MAMA,MAMA.-la hija zarandeaba a su madre mientras lloraba.

En casa de los Son.  
-Gohan, date prisa o llegaras tarde.  
-Si mama.-dijo Gohan dejando el plato vacío encima de la mesa y saliendo por la puerta. Antes de emprender el vuelo, escuchó un llanto a unos metros.  
Mirando en esa dirección, pudo divisar dos figuras y una máquina, la de una niña y la de una mujer tumbada en el suelo. Gohan se acercó y vio que la niña abrazaba con fuerza a esa mujer y la llamaba mama.  
Gohan se entristeció al ver que la madre estaba muerta.  
-Hola, te encuentras bien?, como te llamas?  
-snif,snif. Mi mama, mi mama, mi mama ha muerto.-Y empezó a llorar mas fuerte.  
-Tranquilizate pequeña, porqué no entras en casa y así intentas ponerte mejor.-la niña solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó andar agarrando la mano de su madre dispuesta a arrastrarla.  
-Dejame ayudarte.-Gohan cargó a la mujer en brazos y se dirigió hacia su casa no antes sin dar un ultimo vistazo a la máquina, le resultaba familiar...  
-Hijo, no te habías ido?, quienes son esta mujer y esta niña?  
-Mama, al salir me he encontrado enfrente de casa a esta niña llorando porque su madre ha muerto.  
-O pobre criatura, como te llamas?  
-Mi, mi nombre es Pan y he venido aquí con mi madre en busca de Videl Satan.  
-Has venido a buscar a Videl?-preguntó Gohan extrañado.  
-Si, en mi mundo todos habian muerto, y la ultima salvacion se fue en busca de ayuda. Yo y mi mama viajamos aquí, y me dijo que buscara a Videl Satan y le diera esto.-dijo sacando un sobre sellado.  
-Te llevare con Videl.-dijo Gohan.  
-Está bien, era la última voluntat de mi madre.-dijo saliendo fuera de la casa.  
-Bueno, será mejor que te subas a mi espalda, ya que vamos a volar.  
-No hace falta, mis padres me enseñaron a volar hace tiempo.-dijo alzando el vuelo. Gohan solo la miró un poco sorprendido.  
-Sigueme, ella vive en ciudad Satan.  
Así, los dos emprendieron el vuelo hacia ciudad Satan, en busca de Videl y una explicación.  
-Gohan.-saludó Videl desde el tejado, pero se dio cuenta de que iba acompañado.-Quien es esta niña?  
-Videl, ella se encontraba enfrente de mi casa con su madre muerta y tenia algo para ti.  
-Esta es la ultima voluntad de mi madre, entregarte este sobre.-dijo la niña con la cara muy triste mientras le entregava el sobre.  
-lo siento mucho por lo de tu madre, pero porque me quería dar el sobre?-dijo mientras abría el sobre lentamente. y agarraba la carta que había dentro.  
Empezó a leer.  
Querida yo, si lees esto quiere decir que estoy muerta y la unica familia que le queda a Pan, sois tú y tu amigo Gohan.  
La historia de mi vida era feliz hasta la llegada de los androides, ellos mataron a todo y yo logre escapar y refugiarme en la montaña.  
Allí me encontré con un niño que lamentaba la muerte de su padre y sus amigos. Me sentí identificada con él y nos hicimos amigos.  
Como no me quedaba familia me fui a vivir con él. Allí él, empezó a entrenarme para luchar junto a un bebé llamado Trunks.  
Cada día que pasaba, los androides atacaban la ciudad, yo estaba enamorada de él y él de mi.  
Crecimos luchando por sobrevivir él me protegía a mi y al ser que llevaba dentro.  
Un día se fúe con Trunks, pero no regresó con vida. Bulma la madre de trunks, se esforzaba por construir una máquina del tiempo, para remediar la catastrofe de los androides.  
Habían pasado 3 años y lo había conseguido y envió a su hijo a tu mundo. Mi Pan ya tenia 3 años, y yo la entrenaba cada día, Trunks no regresaba y yo me moría, así que Bulma construyó otra maquina del tiempo para, darle a Pan un futuro mejor que la muerte con sufrimiento.  
Por eso esta aquí y yo he muerto. Me duele mucho decirlo, pero se que contigo y Gohan estará mejor que en un mundo de caos y destrucción.  
Si te preguntas quien soy yo, solo soy tu Videl Satan y mi amor, que en paz descanse no es otro que Gohan. Prometeme que la cuidareis como una familia y le dais una vida mejor.

Videl empezó a llorar. Pobre niña que mal lo había pasado esa niña. Videl abrazó a Pan y le dijo.  
-Prometo darte una vida mejor hija.-le dijo mientras lloraba. Gohan no lograba entender lo que había pasado, entonces cogió la carta y la leyó. En ese instante unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su mejilla, y no podia creer lo que habia leido.  
Pan era su hija y la de Videl, esa parte no la tenia del todo claro, pero lo que si tenia claro era que devia empezar a vivir con su nueva fámilia para darle un futuro mejor a su hija Pan.


	2. Chapter 2

Buscando una sonrisa

-Gohan, después de esto se me han quitado las ganas de hacer clase.  
-Lo se Videl, estoy deprimido como para ir a clase, YA SE, y si hacemos algo divertido para que Pan se alegre un poco?  
-Me parece una gran idea, Pan has ido alguna vez a un parque de diversiones?  
-No, en mi mundo no había de eso todo era caos y destrucción.  
-Decidido entonces, Videl, Pan os voy a invitar al parque de diversiones, vayamos.-Así Gohan tomo de la mano a la pequeña Pan y seguidos de Videl se fueron volando al parque de diversiones.  
-Esto es onorme nunca había visto algo así antes.-comentaba Pan encantada de estar ahí.  
-Dime Pan adonde quieres ir primero?.-Pregunto Videl agachandose un poco para estar a la altura de Pan.  
-Quiero ir allí.-dijo señalando a la montaña rusa.-mama, papa podemos ir allí.  
-Claro hija tu mandas hoy.-dijo Gohan dirigiéndose a la montaña rusa cogido de la mano de Pan.  
-(Valla, Gohan aparte de ser, guapo, caballeroso, inteligente, fuerte y servicial también es un buen padre, es perfecto) pensó Videl mientras seguía a Gohan.  
Ya subidos en la montaña rusa, donde los carritos eran de tres personas, Pan se situó al medio, estaba ansiosa por probar aquella atracción llamada el Paro Cardiaco. La atracción empezó a moverse, las personas de atrás gritaban y levantaban las manos, pero a Pan parecía aburrirle la atracción, al bajar, Videl le preguntó.  
-Pan, que te ha parecido la atracción?  
-Mama, comparado con la diversión de volar, esto ha sido aburrido.-  
-Lo se hija, pero no te ha parecido un poco divertida?  
-Bueno papa, si lo era un chiquitin.-dijo haciendo señales con los dedos.-Bueno, tengo un poco de hambre, podríamos comer algo.  
-Mira Gohan, su lado sayajin salió a la superficie, esta hambrienta, que sorpresa.-dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa.-Vamos a comer un helado te apetece, hija?  
-No se que es un helado.  
-No te preocupes, papa te traerá uno ahora.-dijo, y luego miro a Videl.-a ti también te lo traeré Videl.  
-Gracias, quiero uno de...,-pero Gohan la corto.  
-No necesito que me lo digas ya se cual quieres.-dijo mientras se iba corriendo.  
-Mamá, podemos sentarnos, ahí?.-dijo señalando un banco.  
-Claro que si.-dijo sentándose al lado de su "hija".  
A los pocos minutos de sentarse, se vio a un Gohan que traía helados.  
-Toma hija.-dijo entregándole un helado con bolas de chocolate, menta y vainilla cubierto de pepitas.-Y para ti Videl, un helado de chocolate negro con virutas de chocolate blanco.  
-Gohan, como has sabido que helado quería?-preguntó Videl asombrada mientras tomaba el helado.  
-Pues, sabia que te encantaba el chocolate y pedí uno con mucho chocolate.  
-HAY MI CABEZA.-se quejo Pan con las manos sobre la cabeza ya que se había comido el helado entero.  
Hija, se me olvidó decirte que el helado se comía poco a poco o te dolería la cabeza.-dijo una Videl muy divertida.  
Después de este incidente se pasaron todo el día entre risas, juegos y subiendo a divertidas atracciones. Pero al caer la noche...  
-Me lo he pasado muy bien con vosotros, pero ahora debo irme a casa.-dijo Videl. Antes de irse Pan le agarró de la manda de la camisa.  
-Por favor, mama, no te vallas,..., no te quiero volver a perder.-dijo Pan con la cara mas triste del mundo mientras miraba a su madre con unos ojos llorosos.  
-Gohan, si queréis, podríais quedaros a dormir en mi casa, como es grande hay mas de una habitación vacía, así podríamos presentar a Pan.-dijo Videl.  
-Seguro, pero desde tu casa podre llamar a mi madre para avisarle?-  
-Seguro, ya vallamos.  
Al llegar a la mansión Satan, Videl llamó al timbre de su casa.  
-Quien es?-preguntó alguien del otro lado del interfono.  
-Soy yo, Videl.  
-Enseguida la abro señorita.  
Entonces la puerta hizo un ruido y Videl la empujó, invitando a pasar a su hija y a Gohan. Los tres atravesaron el inmenso jardín y llegaron a la puerta principal, allí los recibió un alegre Satan.  
-Hija, no me dijiste que Gohan vendría a casa, hubiese comprado un camión lleno de comida..., por cierto quien es esta niña.-dijo señalando a Pan.  
-Es una larga historia papa, porque no entramos y te la cuento.-dijo Videl entrando en su casa seguida de los demás. Videl se sentó en el sofá y Gohan y Pan hicieron lo mismo. Satan se sentó en una cómoda butaca enfrente.  
-Y bien, me lo explican ya?-dijo Satan.  
-Papa, quiero presentarte a Pan, ella es mi hija.-dijo Videl.  
-TU HIJA, PERO ESO ES IMPOSSIBLE.-dijo Satan alterado.  
-Como iba diciendo Pan es de...,-pero no pudo continuar ya que satan alterado la interrumpió.  
-COMO VA SER TU HIJA, SI TIENE ALMENOS MAS DE TRES AÑOS. NO ME DIGAS GOHAN QUE HACE AÑOS TE VEIAS A ESCONDIDAS CON MI HIJA Y LA DEJASTE PREÑADA.-dijo Satan saltando de la butaca y acercandose a Gohan que se quedo con una gotita al estilo anime en la cara.  
-YA ESTOY ARTA DE INTENTAR EXPLICAR, porque mejor no te lees esto.-dijo Videl enfadada entregándole el sobre. Satan volvió a sentarse en la butaca y empezó a leer la carta. Al acabar de leer dijo.  
-Ya entiendo, por eso ahora tú y Gohan sois sus padres, querida nieta lo siento por tus padres.  
-No importa abuelito, me entrenaron para que no sufriera, aunque me duele mucho pensar que mis padres están muertos, aun me queda esta segunda oportunidad de ser feliz.-dijo Pan un poco triste, al mismo tiempo Satan dijo que se tenia que ir a una reunión importante y se fue de la mansión.-Aunque hecho mucho de menos a mi primo, Trunks, me gustaría que estuviera aquí...-  
-No hay problema, le pediremos a bulma que le haga molificaciones a la maquina con la cual viniste y enviarle un mensaje a Trunks para que venga.-dijo Gohan entusiasmado con la idea pe poder volver a ver a su amigo.  
-Me encantaría.-dijo Pan-pero tengo sueño..., mami, papi, puedo dormir con vosotros esta noche.  
-EH, QUE DURMAMOS LOS TRES JUNTOS.-dijeron a la vez Gohan y Videl rojos como un tomate, luego se miraron y se quedaron así durante un tiempo.  
-Ay algo malo en eso.-preguntó Pan inocentemente.  
-Bueno, veras hija, papa y yo, aun no somos, como decirlo, pareja y resultaría un poco extraño que durmamos juntos en una misma cama.  
-Bueno, si es por eso no importa, ya que tengo el don de leer los pensamientos de la gente.-dijo Pan girada con las dos manos en la nuca.-Y podría decir al 100% que los dos deseáis ser pareja.  
-Gohan, es eso cierto?-preguntó videl acercándose a Gohan.  
-La verdad es que si, me gustaría ser tu novio, pero jamas te lo dije por miedo a no ser correspondido...-no pudo continuar ya que Videl lo tomó desprevenido y le dio un beso.  
-Pan, te enseñaré donde vamos a dormir, dijo Videl mientras se dirigía con Pan cogida de la mano hasta una habitación, dejando a un Gohan empanado y tieso.  
-Pan, es verdad eso de que puedes leer las mente?-preguntó Videl a su hija mientras andaban por un largo corredor.  
-La verdad es que no, pero al ver la reacción de los dos veo que no estaba equivocada.-dijo sonriendo.  
-Aquí es Pan, entremos, GOHAN VEN YA A LA HABITACIÓN 28.-gritó Videl provocando que el pasmarote de Gohan, reaccionara y se fuese corriendo a dicha habitación.  
-Buenas noches mama, buenas noches papa, dijo una pequeña Pan en medio de los que ahora eran sus padres.  
-Buenas noches-respondieron los dos a la vez, cerrando la luz e intentando dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo olvidé.

Gohan se levantó al filtrarse por una ventana un rayo de sol. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación.  
De golpe le vino a la cabeza todo lo sucedido el día anterior.  
Pan, que faltó a la escuela y que Videl le besó.  
Un ruido en su estomago no le dejo pensar mas. Miró a su lado y vió a una pequeña Pan dormida al lado de Videl.  
Gohan las observo y se dio cuenta de que las dos eran idénticas.  
Su estomago lo volvía a interrumpir. Gohan no quería despertar a Videl, así que se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.  
Mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar al salón se encontró una sirviente.  
-Puedo ayudarle?  
-Si, bueno, yo..., busco la cocina.-dijo Gohan con una mano detrás de la cabeza al estilo Son.  
-Siga me por favor, le guiaré hasta la mesa y allí se le servira el desayuno.  
Gohan siguió a la sirviente hasta llegar al gran comedor. Una vez allí esperó por unos minutos y entonces otra sirviente le sirvió el desayuno.  
A Gohan el desayuno no le duró ni 2 minutos y seguía teniendo hambre.  
Así fue como despertaron Videl y Pan, al oír los pasos de los sirvientes retirando y sirviendo los platos para Gohan.  
-Veo Gohan que sigues con el apetito de siempre.-dijo Videl divertida mientras contemplaba el desfile de platos.  
-PAPA, NO ME HAS ESPERADO PARA COMER.-dijo Pan mientras corría a sentarse delante de su padre y empezaba a zampar lo que podria pillar.  
-Buñops diñas.-dijo Gohan con la boca llena.  
Videl contemplaba divertida como Gohan y Pan competían para comer.  
Al cabo de 30 minutos Gohan y Pan acabaron de desayunar, dejando en la cocina de la Mansión Satan una gran montaña de platos sucios.  
-Videl, los sirvientes de tu casa cocinan tan bien como mi madre.-al pronunciar estas palabras Gohan se acordó que no había llamado a su madre.-MI MADRE ME MATA, NO LE HE DICHO DONDE HE

ESTADO Y ADEMAS LA DEJÉ PREOCUPADA. Vdel donde está el teléfono?  
-El teléfono está allí.  
Gohan corrió hacia el teléfono y marco el numero de su casa esperando que su madre no le regañase..., demasiado.  
Videl observaba a un Gohan preocupado dando explicaciones a su madre, y disculpandose. Al ver a Gohan en tal apuro no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapase de los labios.  
Pan observaba a su padre disculpandose mientras su madre se reía.  
-Videl, que tal si esta tarde vamos a casa de Bulma, para llamar a Trunks.-al acabar de decir estas palabras, un brillo apareció en los ojos de Pan.  
-Si podré ver a Trunks otra vez.-exclamó Pan contenta.  
El timbre de la Mansión Satan, cortó la conversión.  
-VOY, esperadme aquí, veré quien es.-dijo Videl alejándose hacia la puerta.  
Videl, salió al jardín y pudo divisar que en la verja se encontraba su amiga Erasa.  
-Buenos días Videl.-dijo Erasa saludando a su mejor amiga  
-Buenos días Erasa, que te trae por aquí?.  
-No te acuerdas?, hace unos días quedamos para hacer el trabajo de ciencias.  
-Lo siento se me había olvidado, porqué no pasas y empezamos.  
-Pero ya has llamado a Gphan? Te tengo que recordar que era trabajo en grupo o que?  
-Tranquila Gohan está dentro. Pasa.-dijo Videl abriendo la verja, y cerrándola tras haber pasado su amiga.  
-Que hace Gohan en tu casa?  
-Pues es que ayer se quedo a dormir.  
-Ya veo, por eso los dos no vinieron ayer a clase. Estaban "ocupados"-dijo Erasa con una mirada picara.  
-No, te equivocas. Fuimos al parque de diversiones con Pan.  
-Pan? Quien es Pan?  
-Entra y te la presentaré.  
Gohan observó como la puerta por donde había salido Videl se abría, mostrando a Videl y Erasa.  
-Buenos días Gohan.-saludó Erasa-Has dormido bien?-dijo con un tono pícaro.  
-Ya te dije que dejaras ese tema.-dijo Videl.  
-Buenos dias Erasa, que haces aquí?-preguntó Gohan.  
-Sois tal para cual, unos despistados. Hoy es el día en que nos íbamos a juntar aquí para hacer el trabajo de ciencias.  
-Si, tienes razón lo olvidé por completo.  
-Mama, quien es esta niña?-preguntó Pan, estirando del pantalón de Videl.  
-Se llama Erasa, y es una amiga.-le aclaró Videl mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.  
Erasa se quedó sorprendida de lo que acababa de oír. Videl tenia una hija?  
-Videl, quien es esta niña y porqué te llama mama?  
-Hola, me llamo Pan y soy la hija de Videl y Gohan.-se presentó Pan mientras hacia una reverencia.  
-Eras, ella es mi hija Pan.-dijo Videl medio riéndose por la cara que había puesto su amiga.  
-NO PUEDE SER, VIDEL COMO CREES QUE ME CREA QUE ESTA NIÑA ES TU HIJA. ADEMAS SOLO CONOCES A GOHAN DE MUY POCO, COMO PODEIS TENER UNA HIJA.-dijo Erasa chillando mientras zarandeaba a Videl.  
-ERASA CALMATE.-dijo Videl parando el zarandeo de su amiga.-ella es mi hija del futuro.  
-Si hombre del futuro. No hay nadie que se crea esto.  
-Erasa, ella es mi hija del futuro lo digo enserio.-dijo Videl.-ha venido de un futuro terrible donde sus padres están muertos.  
-No me lo creo.  
-Erasa, ella vino con una máquina del tiempo de Capsule Corp.  
-Capsule Corp? Solo por que sé que allí construyen cosas increíbles, te creo.  
-Señora Erasa, porqué no cree que yo sea la hija de Videl?-preguntó Pan inocentemente.  
-Solo sé, que Videl es muy orgullosa y Gohan un despistado..., y no creo que ni en un futuro paralelo Gohan confiese su amor a Videl o Videl a Gohan.  
-Pues ya lo han hecho.-dijo la pequeña Pan.  
-ENSERIO? QUIEN SE CONFESÓ GOHAN O VIDEL?  
-Mi papa se confesó y mi mama lo beso dejándolo como un tonto pasmado.-dijo Pan mientras se reía un poco.  
-No me extraña. Gohan siempre ha sido un tonto en el amor.  
-A QUIEN LLAMAIS TONTO?-dijo Gohan un poco ofendido.  
Todos se rieron dejando a un Gohan confundido y pensativo.  
"Tonto en el amor? que habrán querido decir?" pensaba Gohan.  
Llegaron las 12 del medio día y ya habían acabado el trabajo de ciencias.  
-Me voy chicos.-Se despidió Erasa.  
-Adios.-respondieron todos.  
-Mama, tengo hambre.-dijo Pan.  
-Sinduda tienes el apetito de tu padre.  
-La verdad yo tambien tengo hambre.-dijo Gohan  
Los criados al ver a Gohan sentarse en la mesa, se desesperaron y empezaron a correr de un lado para otro cargados de platos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Videl habia llegado junto a Pan a casa de Bulma, Gohan había ido a coger la máquina del tiempo.  
Videl llamó a la puerta y Bulma la salió a recibir.  
-Videl querida, que te trae por aquí?  
-Hola Bulma, he venido por un asunto un tanto complicado..., esta es Pan y es del futuro del cual vino Trunks...  
-Del futuro de Trunks? Mejor pasa y me lo cuentas.-dijo Bulma dejándolas pasar mientras miraba atentamente a Pan.  
Bulma hizo sentarlas en el sofá mientras ella dijo que iba a buscar un poco de te.  
El timbre de la casa sonó, y Bulma le dijo que abriese la puerta. Videl pensando que era Gohan el que llamaba abrió la puerta con una de sus mejores sonrisas.  
-Hola Videl.-quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta no era nadie mas que Chichi.  
-Hola Chichi.  
-Sabes donde está mi hijo?  
-Está por llegar.  
-Este hijo mio, primero me deja preocupada por lo de una niña que te buscaba y encima me deja a mi con un cadaver, después no viene a casa y luego me llama desde tu casa diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer y que lo sentía por no venir a casa y luego cuando le pregunto sobre la niña me cuelga.  
-Bueno pues si quieres saber sobre la niña, está sentada en el sofá, porque no pasas y os cuento lo que pasa a ti y a Bulma?  
-Si, una explicación es lo que necesito.  
Chichi se sentó al lado de Videl, mirando con curiosidad a la niña que ahora que havia vuelto Videl se acurrucaba encima de ella.  
-Vueno he traído el te..., vaya Chichi, suerte que he hecho te de sobras.  
-Mami..., tengo hambre.  
-Ya Pan, espera hasta la hora de cenar.  
-Si mama.  
-Videl, porque esta niña te llama mama?-pregunto Chichi.  
-Bueno ahora os lo cuento todo. Chichi, Bulma, os presento a Pan..., mi hija del futuro.  
-HIJA DEL FUTURO-gritaron las dos mujeres a la vez.  
-Si, en el futuro donde todos habían muerto... donde solo sobrevivieron Trunks, Bulma y Gohan que murió mas tarde, tambien habia sobrevivido otra mujer, mi yo del futuro. Ese yo igual que el yo actual se enamoro de Gohan y coincibieron una niña Pan. Por lo que se un día Gohan se fue con Trunks pero nunca volvió. Mi yo se quedo con Bulma y Pan ya que Trunks se vino a nuestro futuro. Mi yo estaba enferma y quiso un futuro mejor para su hija, que conociese a sus padres y la envió a nuestro futuro.  
-Vaya, es un futuro muy tragico.-dijo Bulma tomando un sorbo de te.  
-Osea que esta niña es mi nieta?  
-Si, Pan te presento a tu abuela Chichi.  
-Tengo abuela? que guay..., mama sigo teniendo hambre...  
-Tranquila Pan ve a la cocina y pídele al cocinero que te prepare algo-dijo Bulma señalando la cocina.

Pan no tardo ni un segundo en levantarse e ir corriendo en esa dirección.

-Videl, para que hes venido aquí?-pregunto Bulma.  
-Bulma, a Pan le heria mucha ilusión volver a ver a Trunks y Gohan traerá la maquina del tiempo..., y me gustaría que la programases para enviarle un mensaje para que venga a este futuro.  
-Eso será pan comido cuando Gohan me traiga la maquina envió el mensaje.  
Alcabo de unos minutos el timbre de la casa sonó. Bulma abrió la puerta y se asomó un Gohan cargando tras de si la maquina del tiempo.  
-MAMA, QUE HACES AQUÍ?  
-Hijo..., tenemos que hablar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Pasaron algunos momentos en silencio en la sala de estar de Capsule Corp. Bulma volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Antes de que nadie dijera nada el timbre de la casa sonó.  
Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Trunks del futuro.  
-Hola hijo, cuanto tiempo sin verte.-dijo Bulma mientras lo abrazaba.  
-Hola mama.-  
Bulma invitó a Trunk a pasar dentro.  
-Tío Trunks?-se oyó una vocecita detrás de Videl.-TIO TRUNKS.-gritó Pan abrazándose a las piernas de él.  
-Hola Pan, como has estado?-  
-Bien pero te he echado de menos.-  
Trunks se incorporó en el sofá y sorbió el té que Bulma le dio.  
-Trunks, me gustaría que te quedases viviendo aquí con migo.-dijo Bulma.  
-Me encantaría..., no os ha pasado nada raro?-  
-A que te refieres?.-Preguntó Gohan.  
-Bueno..., la ultima a vez que vine aquí apareció Celula y pensé que algo raro pasaría si volviese...-  
-No llames al mal tiempo Trunks, además ahora todos somos mas fuertes.-dijo Gohan.  
-Tienes razón, has cambiado mucho Gohan.-  
-Pues tu no tanto.-Añadió Gohan soltando una risa.

Llegó la tarde y se despidieron de Bulma y Trunks.  
-Gohan y Videl, necesito saber una cosa.-Dijo Chichi.  
-S..si?-dijo Gohan con un poco de miedo mientras miraba a Videl con cara de temor.  
-Cuando os casáis?-Soltó de golpe cogiendo de las manos a Videl.  
Gohan y Videl estaban rojos y perplejos.  
-MAMA; SOMOS MUY JOVENES PARA ESO.-dijo Gohan exasperado.  
-Señora siento decirlo, pero Gohan tiene razón somos muy jovenes para eso.-dijo Videl sonrojada.  
-Puedo entenderlo, pero LO DE SEÑORA NADA COMO MUCHO SEÑORITA, por ahora dejaré pasar lo de la boda pero tenerlo en mente.-dijo Chichi mientras sacaba una capsula y de ella un coche.-me voy Goha no te espero para comer puedes ir donde quieras con una condición..., MAÑANA A CLASE, buenas noches Pan.-dicho esto Chichi se alejó dejando a dos confundidos jóvenes y a una agotada niña.  
-Que acaba de pasar?.-preguntó Videl.  
-No lo se.-respondió Gohan.  
-Mama tengo sueño, vamos a casa.-dijo Pan.  
-Está bien..., Gohan te vienes?.-Preguntó Videl. Gohan no respondió solo asintió con la cabeza.

-

Algo se movió detrás de unos arboles una sombra que observaba pero nadie la veía.  
Una masa uniforme que fue tomando la forma de una mujer.  
Se apartó y empezó a reirse maquiavelicamente mientras observaba en el reflejo de un lago su forma actual.  
-Una vez aya absorbido todo su poder exterminaré a la raza humana, pero no podre hasta que la niña esté en mis manos, muajajajajajaja.-dijo?¿


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Gohan y Videl salían de clase corriendo hacia capsule corp.  
Al alejarse lo suficiente de la escuela levantaron el vuelo.  
A los cinco minutos llegaron a su destino. Llamaron al timbre y Bulma les abrió.  
-Hola chicos ahora llamo a Pan.-dijo Bulma.  
Al rato salí una Pan sonriente saltando a los brazos de Videl.  
-Mama, papa, que bien que estáis aquí.  
-Hola Pan que has hecho hoy?.-dijo Gohan acariciándole la cabeza a su hija.  
-He jugado a las peleas con Goten, Trunks y tío TRUNKS.  
-Enserio? y quien ha ganado?-preguntó Videl algo curiosa.  
-Bueno fue divertido porque gané yo.-dijo Pan sonriente.  
-Si nos ganó pero hizo trampas.-dijo el pequeño Trunks saliendo por la puerta.  
-Ya incumplió las normas.-se quejo Goten.  
-Bueno, pero vosotros también, además nadie sabia lo que Pan era capaz de hacer.-dijo TRUNKS.  
-Que hizo Pan?-preguntó Gohan.  
-Pues dejamos claro que nada de transformarse y ella incumplió la norma.-se quejó Trunks.  
-QUE HIZO QUÉ?-dijeron al unisono Gohan y Videl.  
-Si ahora soy mas fuerte.-dijo Pan orgullosa.  
-Vosotros no sabíais?-preguntó TRUNKS. Gohan y Videl negaron con la cabeza.  
-Pan, hija quien te enseño a transformarte?-pregunto dulcemente Videl a su hija.  
-El abuelo Goku cuando jugábamos.-dijo ella inocentemente.  
Gohan soltó una pequeña risita. Todos lo miraron.  
-Vaya Goten, alguien superó tu record.-dijo Gohan recordando que su hermano a los siete años ya se transformaba.-Ahora el record lo tiene Pan a los cuatro años.  
-Bueno dejando el tema aparte, nos tenemos que ir a casa.-dijo Videl.-Goten te bienes con nosotros?  
-No, prefiero jugar un poco mas con Trunks.-dijo el con la típica pose de los Son.

-Gohan, Videl y Pan, volaban por un hermoso cielo azul. Pan paró de golpe y Gohan y Videl la miraron.  
-Que te pasa Pan.-preguntó Gohan.  
Pan miró al suelo allí vio a alguien andando en el suelo.-Es ella.-susurró Pan.  
Pan bajó en picado al suelo seguida por Gohan y Videl.  
-Pan que te pasa?-preguntó Videl aterrizando al lado de su hija. Pan solo señaló al frente con lágrimas en los ojos. Gohan y Videl mirando al frente se sorprendieron, allí en frente se encontraba una joven parecida a Videl pero mas mayor.  
-Mama?-susurro Pan.  
La mujer sonrió abriendo los brazos.-Hija ven con migo.-  
-Mama...-Pan dio un paso en frente.  
-Hija ven con migo para que estemos las dos juntas.-  
-PAN.-grito Gohan al ver que Pan daba unos pasos al frente.-Pan no te engañes, ya sabes lo que le paso a tu madre.  
-PERO ELLA ESTA BIEN. ESTÁ ALLÍ.-dijo llorando.-MIRALA ES REAL.-dijo señalandola.  
-Pan por favor piensa un poco...-replicó Videl.  
-Hija no les escuches y vuelve conmigo, con tu madre.-  
-Pan, no notas un KI maligno en ella.-dijo Gohan acercándose a su hija.  
Pan miró al frente donde su madre se encontraba aun con los brazos abiertos, dio unos pasos atras.-Porque..., PORQUE TE HACES PASAR POR MI MADRE.-gritó Pan con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su KI se elevaba y sus cabellos emitian una luz dorada.  
Gohan y Videl observaban a su hija mientras se transformaba en SSJ1.  
-PORQUEEEEEEEEEEE.-gritó Pan lanzándole una ráfaga de KI creando una gran nube de polvo.  
El humo se disipaba y la figura de su madre seguia quieta con los brazos abiertos sin ningún rasguño.  
-Si no quieres venir por las buenas.-la mujer ensancho su sonrisa.-pues sera por las malas.-dijo dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia Pan.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Pan con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su KI se elevaba y sus cabellos emitían una luz dorada.  
Gohan y Videl observaban a su hija mientras se transformaba en SSJ1.  
-PORQUEEEEEEEEEEE.-gritó Pan lanzándole una ráfaga de KI creando una gran nube de polvo.  
El humo se disipaba y la figura de su madre seguía quieta con los brazos abiertos sin ningún rasguño.  
-Si no quieres venir por las buenas.-la mujer ensancho su sonrisa.-pues sera por las malas.-dijo dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia Pan.  
Pan solo esquivaba los golpes cada vez que quería devolver uno retrocedía al ver la cara de su madre.  
-Lucha con tu verdadera forma, cobarde.-gritaba Pan mientras seguía esquivando.  
-Pero hija, esto solo ha comenzado.-seguía diciendo la figura femenina.  
-PAN, DEJAME A MI.-decía Gohan mientras se acercaba transformado en Ssj1 hacia la figura.  
-Papa, puedo yo sola.-dijo Pan.  
Gohan envió a la figura femenina unos metros lejos de un solo movimiento.  
-Lo se hija, pero ella te está dañando, al menos déjeme cambiarle la forma.-dijo Gohan con una mano en el hombro de su hija.  
-Está bien..., pero solo un ratito, yo la acabare, le haré pagar por lo que ha hecho.-dijo Pan con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.  
La figura comenzó a levantarse de los escombros que había producido, con el dorso de la mano se limpió la sangre.  
-Tengo que liberar mi poder si quiero ganar.-dijo la mujer. Dicho esto la mujer empezó a fundirse en una masa de color negro y empezó a adoptar la figura de un joven de pelos grises y una sonrisa malévola.  
-ESTA BATALLA LA GANARÉ YO.-dijo el hombre.-SOY MAS PODEROSO QUE TÚ.  
-La arrogancia te pierde, en verdad esto era lo que quería que mostrases tu verdadera forma.-dijo Gohan mientras se des transforma haciendo sorprender al hombre.-Ahora mi hija te va a patear tanto el trasero que no podrás volver a sentirte ni muerto.-dijo Gohan con una sonrisa notoria en sus labios.  
-QUE TE LO HAS CREIDO.-gritó la figura lanzando un ataque a Gohan. Gohan no esquivo el ataque antes de que le impactase ensanchó su sonrisa y con una mano lo desvió como si nada.  
Pan avanzó hacia el enemigo y de un fuerte golpe lo tumbó.  
-Ya no me contendré mas, VAS A SUFRIR.-dijo con una sonrisa malvada mientras hacia crujir sus nudillos. Haciendo retroceder al hombre.  
Videl a lo lejos solo podía sentir compasión por aquel hombre, porqué por muy malo que fuese estaba recibiendo demasiado.  
-¿Disfrutas de la vista eh?.-le pregunto Videl a Gohan que miraba divertido la pelea.  
-La verdad pensé que seria mas fuerte.-dijo el con cara de decepción.  
-Lo que pasa es que Pan es muy fuerte.-dijo Videl.  
-No creo que hasta tú podrías ganarlo.-dijo él sin medir sus palabras.  
-¿Acaso insinúas que soy débil?.-preguntó Videl.  
-No, al contrario pienso que eres tan fuerte que te sería fácil de ganar.-dijo Gohan agitando las manos por delante de su cuerpo. Videl lo miró con cierta gracia, la verdad era que le encantaba poner a Gohan contra la pared.  
Pan a lo lejos seguía machacando al hombre de pelo verde. El hombre se levantó y con muchas heridas se apartó un poco de Pan.  
-No volverá a pasar, ya que doce hermanos somos y yo como el mes de diciembre el ultimo, el mas débil. En un tiempo traeré a mis hermanos exactamente en doce meses, será mejor que os preparéis, ya que ellos no tendrán compasión.-dicho esto el hombre salió volando a gran velocidad, huyendo así de la pelea.  
Pan se des transformó y a causa del cansancio calló rendida. Gohan y Videl la recogieron en sus brazos.  
-A si que doce hermano...-pensaba Gohan sonriendo.-Por Fin un poco de acción.-  
-Gohan, no te preocupa lo que ha dicho, que el es el mas débil...-dijo Videl preocupada levantando a su hija en brazos.  
-Al contrario me parece divertido.-dijo él como si nada.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Gohan, Videl y Pan llegaron a casa de los Son. Gohan le explicaba todo entusiasmado lo que había pasado a su padre y a su hermano mientras Videl y Chichi hablaban de cosas triviales mientras esperaban que Pan se despertase.  
-Genial, tanto estar quieto se me estaban oxidando los músculos.-comentó Goku entusiasmado.  
-Papa, me entrenaras mas para la batalla.-preguntó Goten super emocionado.  
-Claro que sí.-le dijo Goku posando la mano en la cabeza del pequeño Son.-Gohan dijiste que en un año cierto?.  
-Si, y además dijo que serian doce... Déjeme contar... 1-Yo, 2-Tú 3-Goten 4 Vegeta 5-Trunks 6-Pan 7-Picolo 8-Krillin 9-Videl 10-TRUNKS 11-Tensinhan 12-Yamcha... creo que nos van justos.-  
-Y has dicho que con el que has luchado, que era el mas débil.-  
-Si, según entendí es el mas flojo al ser el pequeño.-  
-Genial entonces me pido al mas fuerte.-dijo Goku.  
-No es justo papa, lo mejor siempre es para tí.-dijo el pequeño Goten.-  
-tranquilo hijo no sabemos si Yamcha y Tensinhan lucharan y podrás repetir.-  
-Si, claro jajaja.-se rió el pequeño Goten con la típica postura Son.  
-¿Que os parece si nos repartimos para avisar de la pelea?.-preguntó Gohan.  
-Yo iré a buscar a Krillin, Yamcha y Tensinhan.-dijo Goku.  
-Yo a los Trunks y a Vegeta.-dijo Goten.  
-Yo les diré a Videl, Pan y Picolo.  
Dicho esto Goten y Goku salieron alegres por la puerta ya que dentro de muy poco tendrian algo con que divertirse.

Primero veremos que hace Goku:

Goku estaba en el aire intentando rastrear la energía de Yamcha(casi nula), hasta que por fin(un milagro) la encontró y se dirigió hacia ella.  
Lo encontró en medio de la ciudad, junto a unas chicas presumiendo de músculos y cicatrices.  
-Hola Yamcha.-Saludo el Son.  
-Hola Goku, ¿Que te trae por la ciudad?.-preguntó Yamcha.  
-Podemos hablar, en privado...-dijo señalando con la cabeza a las dos chicas que acompañaban al "galán".  
-Claro.-se dirigió a las chicas.-Lo siento, tengo un tema que tratar esperad aquí.-  
Yamcha y Goku se alejaron unos pasos de las chicas y entonces Goku empezó ha hablar.  
-¿Yamcha te apetecería volver a luchar?.-pregunto Goku.  
-Lo siento, no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra ti, mejor pídelo a Vegeta.-respondió Yamcha.  
-No Yamcha, me refiero a un nuevo enemigo que vendrá dentro de un año.-dijo Goku con la típica pose Son.  
-Lo siento, no soy muy fuerte que digamos, no podría hacer nada...-dijo él riéndose un poco.  
-Tranquilo, no te ofendas, pero mejor si no vienes porqué habrá mas para mí.-dijo Goku mientras levantaba el vuelo y se alejaba riendo, dejando en el suelo a un confundido Yamcha.  
-Bien, uno menos..., ahora a por Tenshinhan.-se dijo a si mismo mientras volaba en busca del triclope.

Ahora vayamos con Goten:

Goten estaba por llegar a , estaba contento porqué así podría jugar con Trunks y hacer algunas trastadas algo "perversas".  
Al llegar, aterrizó y se dirigió hacia el timbre. Al llamar, Bulma le abrió la puerta.  
-Hola Goten, Trunks está adentro pasa.-dijo la peli azul.  
-Siiii.-respondió el pequeño Goten entrando a toda prisa en la casa y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Trunks. Al entrar vio que Trunks estaba jugando con TRUNKS, se acercó a ellos y los saludó.  
-Hey, Goten ven a jugar.-le dijo TRUNKS.  
-Tengo una noticia que te va a alegrar.-dijo el pequeño Goten mientras se sentaba al lado de Trunks.  
-¿Enserio?.-pregunto el peli lila.  
-Si, dentro de un año se presentará..., UN NUEVO ENEMIGO.-dijo feliz el pequeño Son.  
-Genial.-dijo Trunks poniéndose en pie.  
-Pero que decís, habrá un nuevo enemigo y los dos lo celebrais.-dijo TRUNKS un tanto inquieto por la noticia.  
-Tsk, tsk, tks.-dijo Trunks negando con el dedo.-Para nosotros un nuevo enemigo quiere decir diversión.  
-Es verdad desde lo de Buu que no nos divertimos.-dijo el pequeño Goten.  
-Pero aun así... ¿no os preocupa el futuro de la Tierra?-preguntó TRUNKS.  
-Tranquilo, mi hermano me dijo que no eran paratanto, fáciles de ganar.-dijo Goten contento.  
-Bien, Trunks puedes jugar con Goten yo se lo diré a papá.-dijo TRUNKS.  
-Bien.-respondió Trunks mientras observaba a TRUMKS que salia por la puerta. Al cerrarse la puerta se dirigió a Goten y le preguntó-Pensemos en alguna víctima de trastadas...-Sonrió malevolamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Enemigos

La lluvia caía fuertemente y todo estaba oscuro, era la hora de la batalla.  
Los guerreros se preparaban para el combate con los doce enemigos que estaban presentes.  
Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Videl, Picolo, Trunks y Pan (los demás luchadores no se habían presentado por falta de ''fuerza''), estaban en frente de ellos. Los Sayajins estaban jugando a piedra papel y tijeras para ver cual de ellos empezaba el combate.  
Los enemigos los miraban y sonreían malevolamente pensando que ''los mejores luchadores de el planeta'' eran unos infantiles y que el menor de ellos( de los enemigos) había exagerado con la fuerza que decía que tenían. Los mayores se burlaron del menor diciéndole que no había entrenado lo suficiente y que era el mas débil.  
Después de una larga espera uno de los enemigos habló:  
PODÉIS PARAR DE HACER EL IMBÉCIL Y EMPEZAR A PELEAR!, o es que tenéis esto una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.  
CALLA NO VES QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADOS, VETE A JUGAR A OTRA PARTE el príncipe de los Sayajins mientras seguía jugando a piedra papel tijeras.  
PERO CON QUIEN CREE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO sera...-gritó el mismo enemigo.  
Calla Jūichigatsu dejales hacer, este será su último otro.  
-Pero Rokugatsu se están burlando de nosotros...- dijo Jūichigatsu.  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.-gritó Goku.  
-Papa esto no es el pequeño Goten  
-Maldito Kakarotto.-dijo Vegeta.  
-HEEEEE, TIOS RAROS YA ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA LUCHAR Y USTEDES?.-Grito Goku.  
Los enemigos se acercaron, la lluvia salpicaba el terreno.  
-Cual será el orden de sus muertes.-Dijo el pequeño al que habían derrotado tiempo atrás.  
-Ei tu no eres aquel tipo raro al que derroté?- preguntó la pequeña Pan.  
Los enemigos menos el mas pequeño empezaron a reír.  
-Te derrotó una niña pequeña Jūnigatsu?.-dijo uno al borde de las lágrimas.  
-Esa niña es muy fuerte Jūgatsu.-dijo Jūnigatsu.  
-Que tan patético eres...-  
-Tu también Kugatsu?.  
- Basta de hablar, me presentaré soy Tsuki Ichigatsu, mayor de los hermanos Tsuki. Ellos son mis hermanos, Nigatsu, Sangatsu, Shigatsu, Gogatsu, Rokugatsu, Shichigatsu, Hachigatsu, Kugatsu, Jūgatsu, Jūichigatsu y Jūnigatsu.- dijo Ichigatsu.  
-Bien yo soy Son Goku, ellos son los que lucharán despues de mi, (por orden de lucha) Vegeta Brief(no se su verdadero apellido y le pongo el de Bulma), Son Gohan, Maō Picolo, Trunks Brief, Son Pan, Son Goten y Videl Satan.-dijo Goku.  
Uno Nigatsu se acercó a Videl lentamente hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella.-Pero que tenemos aquí?. Una hermosa joven que quiere pelear?. Nena no seas tonta y ben con migo antes de que alguno de mis hermanos te mate.-dijo Nigatsu mientras colocaba su mano en la barvilla de Videl y sonreia meleficamente.  
-Aparta tus sucias manos de mi.-dijo Videl mientras de un manotazo apartaba la mano de Nigatsu de su cara.  
-La gatita tiene carácter... me gusta.-  
-La gatita te matará si no te alejas de ella.-dijo Videl.  
Nigatsu volvió a sonreír pero se apartó de ella y cuando iba a girarse para volver con el grupo, un puñetazo de Gohan lo mando lejos.  
-SI TE VUELVES A ACERCAR A ELLA TE MATO.-gritó Gohan.  
Un relámpago calló y los presentes pudieron ver mejor a sus enemigos.  
Cada uno tenia el pelo de un color distinto y eran de estaturas diferentes pero todos tenían la misma cara con una sonrisa que marcaba que tenían sed de sangre.  
La batalla estaba apunto de comenzar..., quien la ganaría?


	10. Chapter 10

El inicio del fin.

En el campo de batalla Goku estaba estirando, preparándose para su próximo combate.  
-Dime Ichi... por qué odias tanto a los sayans?-preguntó Goku.  
-Oye tu un poco mas de respeto hacia tus enemigos.-dijo nana...  
-Déjalo Nana, puede llamarnos como le plazca, dejaselo como ultimo deseo antes de que lo matemos.-dijo Ichi con una sonrisa malevola.-En cuanto a porqué los odiamos vuestro amigo Vegeta el rey de todos los simios os podría dar la esto todos miraron a Vegeta que no habia hablado hasta ahora. De un rápido movimiento estaba situado en frente de Ichi agarrandolo del cuello.  
-TU, INSECTO. NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR EL NOMBRE DE LA RAZA MAS PODEROSA DE TODO EL UNIVERSO. ADEMÁS SERES ESTÚPIDOS YO NO OS HE VISTO NUNCA EN LA VIADA.-le gritó Vegeta a la cara sin dejar de soltarlo. Ichi permaneció con su sonrisa todo el rato. Roku agarro la mano de Vegeta y la retorció aflojando su agarre. Roku pegó a Vegeta y lo mandó hasta unas rocas lejanas.  
Los guerreros Z miraron atonitos como uno de los mejores luchadores había sido repelido por el mediano de los enemigos, ¿Que tan fuerte son? pensaron todos.  
-Roku, podía haberme encargado yo perfectamente de él.-dijo Ichi mirando a su hermano.  
-Lo se hermano pero no soportaba ver que se hacía el imbécil y encima tenia la osadía de ponerte las manos encima.-dijo Roku con una reverencia hacia su hermano.  
-Genial.-dijo Goku.-Chicos esta pelea sera estupenda.-dijo Goku hacia sus amigos.  
Una sonrisa malévola se oyo por el campo de batalla, y Vegeta salió de las rocas sin ningún rasguño.  
-Insecto si esperabas que con eso me derrotarías estabas muy equivocado, solo te he dejado golpearme para probar tu fuerza y he decidido que si Kakaroto lucha con Insecto 1 yo luchare contra el 2, ya que tú Insecto 6 no vales mi esfuerzo.-dijo Vegeta.  
-Maldita seas, yo te enseñaé si vale la pena o no luchar contra...-empezó a decir Roku, pero fue interrumpido por Ichi.  
-Roku espera tu turno, en cuanto a tí simio quiero que me respondas a unas cuantas preguntas.-dijo Ichi esta vez con un semblante más serio.  
-Tks, si quieres respuestas de lo que sea tendrás que derrotarme primero.-dijo Vegeta ignorando que el enemigo lo había llamado simio.  
-Ni, ya que él insiste con luchar..., ves y haz que responda, juzgando con el poder que mostró hace 4 años no creo que haya mejorado mucho. Goku lo siento pero nuestra batalla tendrá que esperar un poco.-dijo Ichi.  
-Queee? Vegeta porqué tienes que luchar primero si yo he ganado? no es justo.-dijo Goku con un tono de voz comparado al de un niño.  
-CALLA KAKAROTO, YA HAS OIDO AL ENEMIGO, además no entiendo a lo que se refieren con lo de hace 4 años ya que he estado en la Tierra desde hace mucho mas tiempo.-Dijo Vegeta entrando al campo de batalla de brazos cruzados.-Bien lucharas o no? Insecto 2.-dijo ladeando la cabeza haciendo k su sonrisa sea mas malévola.  
El joven Ni, De cabellos y ojos rojos se adentro al centro.  
-Lamentarás el haberme llamado insecto.-dijo Ni.-ya que de aquí eres el más débil, te concedo el honor de el primer golpe.-  
-Lamentarás esa decisión.-dijo Vegeta y con eso se lanzó hacia Ni dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla probocando que este girase la cara por el impacto.  
-Buen golpe, pero ahora me toca a mí.-dijo Ni con una sonrisa sádica. Y con ello le acertó un puñetazo a Vegeta en el estomago que hizo que este retrocediera un poco.  
La batalla ha empezado, que querrán decir los nuevos enemigos? Que es lo que ha hecho Vegeta?  
Os espera esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

**En el anterior capitulo...**

**-Queee? Vegeta porqué tienes que luchar primero si yo he ganado? no es justo.-dijo Goku con un tono de voz comparado al de un niño.**  
**-CALLA KAKAROTO, YA HAS OIDO AL ENEMIGO, además no entiendo a lo que se refieren con lo de hace 4 años ya que he estado en la Tierra desde hace mucho mas tiempo.-Dijo Vegeta entrando al campo de batalla de brazos cruzados.-Bien lucharas o no? Insecto 2.-dijo ladeando la cabeza haciendo que su sonrisa sea mas malévola.**  
**El joven Ni, De cabellos y ojos rojos se adentro al centro.**  
**-Lamentarás el haberme llamado insecto.-dijo Ni.-ya que de aquí eres el más débil, te concedo el honor de el primer golpe.-**  
**-Lamentarás esa decisión.-dijo Vegeta y con eso se lanzó hacia Ni dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla provocando que este girase la cara por el impacto.**  
**-Buen golpe, pero ahora me toca a mí.-dijo Ni con una sonrisa sádica. Y con ello le acertó un puñetazo a Vegeta en el estomago que hizo que este retrocediera un poco.**

**Y ahora...**

Los guerreros X miraban atentamente el combate para así poder observar alguna pauta o punto débil del enemigo.  
-Papi, papi.-dicia la pequeña pan mientras le tiraba un poco del pantalón a Gohan para así poder llamarle la atención.  
-Que te pasa Pan.-preguntó Gohan.  
-Por qué el tio Vegeta no pega por esa obertura de allí.-dijo Pan señalando a Ni.  
-Obertura? Que obertura?.-preguntó Gohan mientras los demás guerreros miraban a Pan.  
-Esa.-dijo Pan mientras hacia que Gohan se inclinase para así quedar a la altura de sus ojos y le señaló las piernas del enemigo.-Allí, el enemigo tiene el tobillo derecho ligeramente torcido. Si tio Vegeta pudiese atacar hacia allí, rojito se caería.-dijo Pan.  
Los guerreros Z se quedaron atónitos mientras observaban la obertura que Pan les había mostrado.  
-Ya veo .. Pan eres muy lista. El problema es saber como avisar a Vegeta sin que el enemigo se de cuenta de su error.-Gohan puso una mano en su barbilla en señal de estar pensando.  
-YA SEEEE.-gritó alegre el pequeño Trunks.-Porque no le decimos a mi madre que le hable mentalmente?-  
-Esa es una estupenda idea Trunks. Ahora mismo llamo a tu madre.-dijo Videl mientras se sacaba un teléfono del bolsillo.

_(Conversación telefónica)_

_-Diga?_  
_-Bulma soy Videl._  
_-Videl, como ba el combate?_  
_-Bueno Bulma... puedes comunicarte con Vegeta a trabes de la mente?_  
_-Sí, por qué lo preguntas?_  
_-Necesito que le digas que el punto débil del enemigo es el tobillo derecho._  
_-Claro no hay problema. solo eso?_  
_-Sí, te llamo si hay mas problemas._  
_-Adiós Videl._  
_-Adiós Bulma_

_(fin llamada telefónica)_

Los guerreros Z se quedaron mirando el combate y lo que vieron fue que Vegeta le propinó un buen golpe a Ni provocando que este callera.  
-Como #golpe# puede #golpe# ser #golpe#.-dijo Ni entre golpes mientras un ilo color rojo a juego con su pelo salía de su boca.  
Los ''enemigos'' miraban atónitos lo que pasaba... Los Sayans habían derrotado a Ni, el segundo mas fuerte.  
Ichi miraba con rabia como Vegeta pegaba a Ni y no le dejaba ni respirar.  
-Primero matan a nuestros padres y ahora esto.-dijo Ichi en un susurro que solo Piccolo pudo escuchar.  
-Tio Azul, que quieres decir con que primero mataron a tus padres?-preguntó Piccolo.  
Todos se lo quedaron mirando.  
-LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE HACE CUATRO AÑOS VOSOTROS ESTÚPIDOS SIMIOS DESTROZASTEIS MI PLANETA Y MATASTEIS A MI FAMILIA EN FRENTE MIO-dijo Ichi.  
-Eso es imposible, hace cuatro años todos estábamos en la Tierra, de echo desde hace siete años que ningún Sayan ha salido de ella.-dijo Gohan.  
Vegeta había parado de golpear a Ni y este había aprovechado la ocasión para escapar y situarse al lado de sus hermanos.  
-Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos.-dijo Roku.-este sujeto los mató.-dijo mientras señalaba a Vegeta.  
-Mi padre no ha salido de la Tierra, ha estado entrenándome.-defendió Trunks a su padre.  
-JAJAJA, estúpidos seres vivientes. Ustedes se declaran dignos de ser llamados los mas fuertes del universo? No pueden ni resolver una tontería como esta. JAJAJA.-dijo una voz a lo lejos. Todos se giraron hacia ella y vieron algo que los dejo congelados.  
-TU!-le gritó Vegeta.  
-Yo también me alegro de verte.-dijo la figura con una sonrisa de medio lado.-Nii-sama.

**Quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que leen este fic y comentan ;D**

**R&R**


End file.
